Sherlock's Little Girl
by winchesterbitch
Summary: When Sherlock's daughter is hurt it is up to him to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't slept, In fact he'd just laid down in his bed and closed his eyes, until that infernal contraption called a Cell phone rang. He loathed the damned thing and tried to ignore it, but it just kept ringing and ringing, finally he picked it up.

"Sherlock Holmes. What?"

A booming voice came over the line "Sherlock. I've got a young person in custody down here who will only speak to you."

The Detective groaned "Did the person give you a Name?"

Lestrade seemed to be shuffling papers which annoyed Sherlock to no end "Ehm yeah. Apparently her name is Bronwyn Holmes. Care to explain?"  
>Sherlock groaned and sat up "No. What has she done?"<p>

The voice on the other end came back in the negative "Nothing. She was assaulted. But she won't tell us who did it so we can arrest the bastard. She says she will only speak to you."  
>And just like that Sherlock's day had begun "I'm on my way"<p>

He hung up before anything else could be said and got dressed, racing down to Scotland Yard, the first person he saw there was Donovan as per usual "Hey Freak. What're you doing here?" The detective looked her up and down then smirked "Apparently I'm doing your job sergeant Donovan. Where's the girl you brought in"

Donovan shook her head "Oh no. you're not upsetting her. No way." That was when Lestrade came out "She's in here Sherlock." Ignoring Donovan Sherlock made his way in to the interrogation suite and glanced back at Lestrade "Could you send someone to get her some coffee. Black two sugars." Lestrade chuckled "Isn't that how you take your coffee Sherlock?"

Ignoring his question, the detective turned his head finally Lestrade could see what had been bothering him, this child looked just like Sherlock if he had been a teenage girl, The detective inspector nodded slightly and made his way out as Sherlock knelt in front of the girl.

"Alright Darling. Who did this to you? And why not just come directly to me?"

The girl started to cry and launched herself into his arms, the socially awkward consulting detective seemed quite comfortable holding this teenager in his arms and rubbing her back.

"She took off on you again right? Your mum?" The girl nodded "yeah. And then people that she owed drug money to showed up at the house, they…they…Oh god Daddy it was horrible!" The girl sobbed as her father tried to calm her. "You have to tell me what happened lovely. I can't help you if you don't. I will not read you like I do everyone else."

Bronwyn looked to him her blue eyes swimming in tears "They…forced me Daddy…I didn't want to. I wanted to wait until I found the right bloke." Sherlock took a breath and tightened his hold on his daughter "It's not your fault my sweetheart. None of this is your fault. You'll come back to Baker Street where it's safe. Where you should have been all along."

The girl seemed surprised but smiled and nodded "I should have just come back when mum left. But last I heard you had a flatmate." Sherlock smiled "yes. I did but he's moved on. Married." She nodded slightly "maybe when you were supposed to be dead I should have gone to Uncle Myc." Sherlock leaned back and wiped her tears "shoulda, coulda, woulda. Doesn't matter now Bronwyn. Now you come home where you belong"

Outside Donovan watched confused as Lestrade came back with the coffee Donovan just shook her head "What the hell is that?" Lestrade looked in and shrugged "Clearly they know each other Donovan"

As DI Lestrade walked back into the room he handed Bronwyn her coffee and looked to Sherlock "Alright so what've we got?" Sherlock looked at him "They raped her. Apparently they were people her mother owed money to" He wrote down an address "This is her mother's house, her mother is gone but you should find evidence there. In the meantime she and I are going to go to Bart's to get her checked out and then you'll be able to find us back at Baker Street. Good? Yes? Alright we're going then"

As Sherlock straightened himself the girl stood hugging herself Gently, as Sherlock Holmes shocked everyone watching when he took off his trademark coat and placed it around her shoulders, and put his arm around her. With a slight smiled to the girl he spoke "Come now lovely. Let's get you over to Bart's."

As they left Donovan spoke up "Oi Freak! Try not to traumatize her. She should be going into a group home." That had done it, Bronwyn turned and stormed back to the woman "listen Donovan. You leave my father, yes my father alone. It isn't his fault that you lead a sexually frustrated life, in which you have to carry on affairs with married men just so you can cater to your daddy issues. My father…Sherlock Holmes would never do anything to put me in Harm's way. I know that most people don't think he understands love. But he does. He understands more than any of you will ever know in your lifetime. He's not just some freak…or is it that you're upset that he doesn't return the obvious feelings you have for him…the lust…and so you feel the need to cut him down to make yourself feel better? My father is a good man and a good father. If he shows no interest in you then its likely something wrong with you or that he doesn't want to upset me. But in this case I believe that you just repel him."

With that the girl strode away leaving sergeant sally Donovan seething, Donovan looked to Lestrade who was chuckling to himself "Keep laughing. It's just what we all need is a miniature Sherlock Holmes running around. 2 psychopaths trying to teach us our jobs."

After going to Bart's Sherlock contacted John and Mary and had them meet himself and Bronwyn at a restaurant so that Sherlock could finally introduce John to his child. John and Mary were running late So Sherlock and Bronwyn ordered without them. When John and Mary finally arrived the girl leaned towards Sherlock and whispered "do they know about the baby?" Sherlock nodded and laughed "yes I told them on their wedding day". The Detective smiled to his friends "John, Mary I'd like you to meet the one person in the world that I love even more that I love you two. This is my Daughter Bronwyn." John looked to Sherlock confused "you're aware that you actually have to have sex to conceive a child…and they don't come out at 16 years old. Right Sherlock?" The detective rolled his eyes "I'm aware John. Bronwyn is my daughter and she has lived with me off and on most of her life. She'll be living at Baker Street with me for the time being."

John nodded "And how long is for the time being? Till you get bored?" Sherlock sighed "No John. Until she decides she wants to get her own flat alright. I'm not a complete flake you know. I understand that you're going to have to adjust to the fact that I have a child, But I do. And I take it very seriously. Besides…She's just like me. I think she and I will get along just fine."

And so this is how it went, Bronwyn went to school every day and at night if Sherlock was home she made dinner for the two of them. Being who she was and who he was she knew that sometimes her father was scatterbrained especially when he was deep into a case but she always knew that she could talk to her father about anything…So why then was it so hard for her to tell him about school? Sherlock had always been attentive to her which surprised people because of the way he was with others. She was the only person aside from John and Mary that seemed to bring out that human side of him. So why couldn't she bring herself to ask him if she could change schools or leave school?

This one day in particular Bronwyn had been harassed and spit on and just treated horribly by the kids at school, behaviour like this had gone on for what felt like ages, but it so far had been almost every day for the two months she'd been back home. She now realized that she should have agreed to the private school that her Uncle Mycroft had suggested. Bronwyn sat shakily upon the sofa and tried in vain to call her father, it was clear that he was on a case, he rarely answered his phone when he was on a case.

Bronwyn took off straight away, walking through the city, it was true what she'd heard from tourists that London was beautiful, but it didn't seem to lift her spirits any. She walked until she reached Barts hospital. Normally she'd just go into the morgue to see if her father was there, but not today. Today Bronwyn headed for the roof. She shakily stepped up onto the edge of the roof looking down. It didn't take long before people had gathered and it was only moments before word got to John and Sherlock about what was going on. John stayed downstairs and phoned the girl's cell phone while Sherlock raced to the roof.

Bronwyn answered her phone tearily "Please don't try to stop me John. E-everyone's better off without me" John shook his head "That's not true Bronwyn. Your dad…he needs you. You keep him right." John thought he might be getting through to her until some jackass yelled up "OH JUMP ALREADY HOLMES! THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF!" John did his best to keep the girl on the phone while shoving the kid away "Get out of here you little shit"

Sherlock made his way to the roof and cleared his throat, Bronwyn didn't look at him she just spoke "Don't come any closer Dad. I-I need to do this" Sherlock shook his head "Baby no you don't. Talk to me lovely." She glanced back tears streaming down her cheeks "they all know what happened to me. I don't know how they know but they say it must be my fault…That I'm a whore" hearing these words broke Sherlock's heart, he stepped forward "It wasn't your fault Lovely. It was just the fault of the bastards that hurt you. But you're back with me now so I can protect you. Please Bronwyn come down. We'll change you schools. You can take as much time off as you need before we do it. Just please my sweetheart come down. Don't leave me alone you know I'll never survive that."

The girl sniffled and looked back at him "You're quite capable of takin' care of yourself daddy" Sherlock shook his head and put out his hand for her to take "Only because I always know that you're around. That I can talk to you if I need to. And it's the same for you my Darling you can tell me anything. I know sometimes it seems as though I'm not listening but I always always hear you." Bronwyn looked down "This isn't because of you. I know you do your best by me. This is because I'm broken. And Ugly" Sherlock stepped forward "No Bronwyn you're not. Please come down or I should have to jump right along with you." The girl froze "No Daddy…you're too brilliant." Sherlock laughed "I'm more brilliant with you around sweetheart. Don't let those people make you give up on yourself. You're way cleverer than they are."

The girl sniffled and brushed a hand through her hair "you really think I'm cleverer?" Sherlock smiled and put his hand out for her to take "You're a Holmes my lovely. Of course you're cleverer than those bastards. Now please Darling come down. I'll take a few days off and we'll go to the country. Give you some downtime." Bronwyn reached out to take his hand and let him help her down, once safe off of the ledge she wrapped her arms around him sobbing uncontrollably, And Sherlock Holmes closed his eyes and held his little girl tightly trying to keep himself from breaking down. "It's alright Bronwyn. Daddy's got you. Come now Lovely. We'll take you home." John took a deep breath when he saw the girl step back off of the ledge onto the roof top and raced into the hospital to meet them.

When Sherlock and Bronwyn made it downstairs John grabbed the girl and hugged her tight, seeing her up there had made him flash back to when Sherlock jumped, no matter how fake it had been it had still been traumatizing to him. He put a hand on Bronwyn's cheek and smiled at her "Listen here Bronwyn, never do that again. You have way too many people that love you and want you around. If you start to feel that way again please talk to one of us. You can call me or Mary. Or talk to your dad or even Mycroft cares." She nodded and looked down leaning against her surrogate uncle "I'm so sorry that I scared you. I just felt so bloody useless and they started emailing horrible vile stuff to me, and texting. It's gone on for almost a month. Finally I just I guess I thought maybe the people that loved me thought the same things that the kids at school thought"

Sherlock shared a look with John, there were tears in his eyes, Sherlock Holmes was crying because it was steady proof that he was human, finally he spoke. "Lovely, your whole family loves you and we know that you've done nothing wrong. Children can be cruel, I myself was bullied in school as well so I understand. But please trust in me my darling girl we will take care of you." Just then Sherlock's phone rang, he sighed and picked up "Yes Mycroft. No she's fine. She will be alright. No she will not come stay with you…Therapy? You think she might? Well let me talk to her first. No Mycroft I will not force her to go anywhere she doesn't want to. Yes we're going away for a few days. She needs it." He rolled his eyes and looked to John before simply hanging up on his ranting brother. "John, I need to go hash this out with Mycroft in person. Could you take Bronwyn back to your place, perhaps being with Mary and the baby could help calm her down" John nodded "Don't be late. And don't kill your brother." Sherlock frowned at that "really? I can't? Dammit John you really do take the fun out of everything don't you." He smirked slightly then kissed Bronwyn on the forehead "I should be no more than an hour and then I will come get you alright lovely?" The girl hugged him tightly "Ok Daddy. But don't forget about me." Dropping a kiss on her forehead again Sherlock smiled "Not in a million years my sweetheart" with that he headed off to see his brother.

Sherlock paced back and forth through his brother's office as Mycroft watched in mild amusement despite his worry over his niece, Mycroft took some mild perverse joy in watching Sherlock worry about his child.

Mycroft tilted his head to the side and smirked slightly "Sherlock…Sit Down. Bronwyn is fine for now. We must discuss this business of therapy for her. It is clear that she is troubled, years of shuffling between you and her unfit mother have scarred her…" Sherlock stopped pacing and glared at his brother "Surely you are not blaming me for what happened today Mycroft? She herself said it had nothing to do with me."

Mycroft nodded slightly "technically it isn't your fault Sherlock. But given that she shuffled between you and her junkie mother, it couldn't have been good for the child."

Sherlock finally sat sighing softly "I gave her the choice. She could stay with myself or be with her mother. Sometimes she always felt that she had to protect her mum. She felt she had to take care of Savannah." Mycroft nodded "And when she was with you Sherlock she felt she had to take care of you and protect you."

The younger man frowned "No. I never put that on her Mycroft. I couldn't hurt her like that." The elder Holmes stood strolling calmly to his little brother "Sherlock, I know that you love your child. And I know that you want the best for her. What you need to do little brother is talk to her about therapy. Get your child some help. If she gets the proper help then you need not worry about a repeat performance of this afternoon."

Sherlock sighed and nodded "You're right Mycroft. I'll talk to her. But first I need to take her away for some downtime. Perhaps we should consider home schooling or one of your private schools." Mycroft nodded "I can help you with that little brother. I'll get you the literature for some of the best schools. You and Bronwyn can decide what is best for her. However let her know that I will not allow her to go back to a public school. She gets no say in that matter. Tell me you understand me." Sherlock glared at him "Ofcourse I bloody understand you Mycroft. I'm not an idiot." The older man nodded "good. We're finished here then. Go be with your daughter."

Sherlock nodded he was about to leave when Mycroft stopped him again "I've taken the liberty of arranging a vacation for yourself and Bronwyn." He handed Sherlock train tickets and keys for a small cottage in Galway Ireland. "Have fun Brother-Mine, and allow Bronwyn all the rest that she needs before coming back to London." Sherlock took the tickets then stopped "We'll need a car once we get there" To which Mycroft chuckled and handed him some keys "A gentleman will meet you at the train with your vehicle. Despite what you feel about me Sherlock, I do care about you and Bronwyn and I will do what I can to protect you both. Make sure you drop in and see Mummy and Dad before you head off on your vacation."

Sherlock grumbled and nodded before heading out the door to go back to John's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Therapist's Office:

She didn't go see her therapist too often, but only when she felt things were way out of her control. It had been a year since the incident at Bart's, and for the moment Bronwyn was alone. Sherlock had been whisked off on some MI6 mission that he'd taken purely to piss Mycroft off. It had been the one time that Sherlock had not taken into consideration that his daughter might have an opinion. The girl was jarred out of her thoughts by the psychiatrist's entrance to the room.

"Bronwyn, it's been almost four months. What can I do for you?"

The girl looked at her and sighed "My father had to go away…he's been gone awhile…out of contact. I'm terrified that he's dead. I think I might be going out of my mind." The shrink smiled but it seemed fake to Bronwyn "What makes you think that?" The girl looked up "Because he's not responding to the code. I leave messages on his website and he responds in kind. Or calls if he can. It's been awhile since he's responded."

Doctor Jansen frowned seeing how distraught this girl was over her father "I think you may just be reading the worst into things Bronwyn. How is your personal blog coming along?" The girl shrugged "It's wonderful" she lied easily but the doctor didn't believe her, instead she wrote in her notes 'has trust issues' to which Bronwyn read upside down. The Doctor felt sympathy for this girl, she'd had such a hard life and to have to deal with a rape and then a suicide attempt, and now her father's disappearance had to be harrowing to her, But the girl rarely spoke of the ups and downs of her life and she had yet to post a thing in her blog, the Doctor looked at her "I know you don't believe me Bronwyn but writing about what happens to you every day can actually help."

The girl looked away "Nothing happens to me." She stood abruptly "I'm sorry to have wasted your time..You can't help me." Doctor Jansen watched as she walked to the door "I can't help you unless you're willing to trust me Bronwyn." The girl shook her head and walked out calling Mycroft as she left

"Bronwyn, how might I help you?" The girl sighed "You know how to help me Uncle Myc. Find him. Bring him home!" She'd been about to head back to baker street when the telltale black car pulled up "get in the car Bronwyn" With that the phone was hung up, when she opened the car door there was her Uncle in the car waiting for her "You're not cooperating with your therapist Bronwyn" She shrugged "Yeah well you're not exactly bringing my father home either are you? I haven't heard from him at all in weeks Uncle Mycroft. WHERE IS HE!?"

Mycroft looked down "I'm afraid he's gone off the grid. We've yet to track him down." The girl looked away from him "How can I help? I could go in and get him out once you find him." Mycroft smiled slightly "We could do that. But you're not trained in any kind of combat." The girl glared at him "I'm the bloody child of Sherlock Holmes, honestly man do you think my father taught me nothing? I can handle myself. Give me a few weeks of your MI6 training and I'll be able to get him out. I could probably find him too."

Mycroft looked to her mildly amused now and finally nodded "Alright. If you think it wise to smuggled yourself into whatever trouble your father has managed to get himself into then I won't stop you. Call John and tell him you'll be away from Baker Street for a time. Do not give him any details. Just assure him that you will be safe and home as soon as you possibly can be"

3 months later:

Bronwyn awoke to find herself in a Serbian hospital, where she'd been the last three weeks, she'd missed Sherlock by mere hours before being tortured and shot for not giving the information that they had wanted, she looked around the room and sitting in a chair to her left, asleep was a long haired man, she couldn't see his face for all the hair she could only figure that it was a Serbian guard so in Serbian she spoke to him. "Ko si ti? Šta hoćeš od mene ?" (Who are you? What do you want from me?) The man didn't look up he simply replied in Serbian "Da li je to način da se pozdravi tvoj otac dete ?" (is that any way to greet your father Child?).

The girl sat up wincing as she did and the man finally moved his long hair from over his face and stood moving to her "Do not move. You'll only exacerbate it more. But please…do explain why you're here?" She blushed and looked away "I was supposed to um extract you and bring you back to England. But they um didn't like the answers I gave them. So I suppose you're extracting me instead." The detective chuckled and smirked "Bronwyn lovely. You shouldn't have come. Mycroft put you up to this didn't he?" She shook her head "No. it was my idea. He did provide the Training…for all the good it did me." He shook his head "You've handled yourself fine love. I'll even let you tell your Uncle that you found me before you were shot. He may be good. But he's not that good. And the fact that he isn't here tells me that you've not been in contact with him in some time." She nodded "yeah its been a couple months. I got bored. Took the mobile phone apart. Couldn't be bothered to put it back together" Sherlock chuckled "That's my girl." He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly "alright. I'll contact Mycroft and tell him you found me. And I'm sure he'll find someone to get us the hell out of here. I'm sure you'll end up going septic if we don't get you to a proper hospital."

The girl laid back looking at him "You're not angry with me for this happening?" Sherlock shook his head "No lovely. I'm pissed off a Mycroft for allowing you to do something so incredibly stupid. But I'm not mad at you…even though it was your idea." She nodded looking to him "I'm sorry daddy, but you'd been out of contact and I thought something bad had happened." He kissed her forehead again "I know lovely. It's alright. But never ever put yourself in this kind of danger again. Not for me or anyone else you got it? Someone from the hospital found your mobile sewn into the lining of your coat. They fished it out and found me. I thought that I had lost you when they called." Bronwyn frowned slightly "well you didn't. And it's not like I was of any real use to you anyways. You could have handled it all yourself and been back in time for tea tomorrow if I hadn't come in and bungled things up."

The detective shook his head "Bronwyn, my darling girl please stop. What matters is that we're together and we're going to go home All that matters to me is that you are going to be alright"

3 hours later they found themselves at Barts with John right there giving her trouble for trusting Mycroft to keep her safe. Mycroft had already had both John and Sherlock yell at him for putting her into danger like that and ofcourse Mycroft bitched at her for bungling the operation and so it went.

They all stayed with her at the hospital but after Mycroft had unloaded on her Bronwyn just escaped into her mind palace, where she sat with a memory of her as a kid with Sherlock teaching her how to play the violin, as she remembered the beautiful music that he played she smiled to herself, it was safe in her mind palace, perhaps she should stay here awhile….


	3. Chapter 3

Mind Palace:

Bronwyn watched her four year old self as if it was an old movie projected on a screen. Sherlock standing beside her helping her perfect the proper stance for playing the violin. She would giggle as he told her how to stand properly and then he himself would play and wander around the flat as he did. But even though daddy had moved, Bronwyn stayed in place.

It hadn't taken long for her to learn the violin, she was brilliant and gifted like her father. Yes She liked it here in her Mind palace, she was sure to stay here awhile. This memory was one of the best that she had in her Palace.

She wandered through a long hall and went through a door that was covered in chipped and peeling paint, this was the memory she kept that would remind her to never use drugs, She was seven years old, and Sherlock had still been using. She woke up for school that morning and got herself ready then went to wake him up. She climbed on the bed with him and shook him. He didn't move, he didn't make a sound not even the usual grumble of "five more minutes". The grown version of herself wrapped her arms around her own body as she watched the smaller version of herself call Mycroft, and then she started CPR. Mycroft had called for an ambulance and raced over to see his traumatized niece and overdosed brother. That day she had saved her father's life, and that day he had realized that his addiction was too far gone and he was no use to his little girl if he was dead.

Wiping a tear Bronwyn backed out of that memory room and started down the hallway again, crossing through some double doors she saw a puppy that Sherlock had gotten her, he had looked just like a dog her father had as a child, so as a tribute to daddy's puppy she named hers Redbeard as well. The girl smiled and knelt down "C'mere Redbeard. It's me." When the dog finally moved over to her she smiled petting him "Good boy red beard. Clever boy."

That had been until she looked up and saw her mother's then boyfriend, it had been one of the times that the then ten year old Bronwyn had been back with her mother, and Sherlock had sent the dog along with her so that she didn't feel so alone at her mother's house. Bronwyn's eyes widened as she saw the man grab her yelping dog, she looked to the side and saw her ten year old self sobbing as this drug addicted freak of nature killed her best friend. Three days later she was back with Sherlock and he had been just as distraught as she had.

Bronwyn cleared her throat and scuttled past the monstrous scene needing to find a better memory or get the hell out of her mind palace altogether. Finally she threw open a door and smiled seeing herself at age 12, laying on Sherlock's bed with him, her head laid against his shoulder. Her mother had taken off on her again leaving her to walk across London to Sherlock's house. When she had arrived she was soaked from the rain. Once she was dried off she and Sherlock cuddled on his bed and talked about what was going on in her life it had eventually led to tears. Sherlock had rubbed her back lightly and hummed softly until she had calmed and the tears had stopped. Bronwyn had just laid there with her father she had never felt safer in her life.

She had been smiling and watching the scene play out like it was a movie, when Sherlock laying on the bed turned and looked at her. "you need to leave your mind palace and face Mycroft's idiocy Bronwyn."


	4. Chapter 4

Mind Palace:

Bronwyn looked to her father on the bed and shook her head "I can't. All he ever does is yell at me. He'll just continue to inform me that it's my own fault that I got shot." Sherlock nodded "yes he will. But if you lock yourself in here then you won't hear me give him hell." The girl looked down "you wouldn't have to give him hell if I hadn't got shot to begin with."

Sherlock chuckled "you didn't ask to be shot. He's yelling because he knows he should never have sent you on that mission. He knows he's wrong but prefers not to admit it. Leave this place Bronwyn. Please." She bit her lip and sighed "I'm just sick of the yelling dad. He yells and you yell back and then you take off for months on stupid missions for him." Sherlock smirked "Well I can't change that as I'm in your mind palace. But tell me that out there. I'm sure to change it."

Bronwyn nodded and smiled "Thanks. I'll be sure to come and visit you again. Hopefully I'll leave the bad memories where they belong." The man nodded and snuggled back up with the younger version of herself humming softly again.

Bart's Hospital:

As Bronwyn began to come out of her Mind Palace she found herself humming a soft tune, on one side of her was her father and the other side was john, each holding a hand. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at her dad "I'm ok daddy. I'm back now." The detective smiled brightly "welcome back lovely. We're glad to see you."

It was then that Mycroft stood up "Yes. It's all wonderful that you've come back from your retreat to your mind palace Bronwyn. But please do tell, at what point where you going to inform me that you had failed in your mission?" The girl looked up at him and smiled "I wasn't Uncle Myc. Dad and I were going to let you believe that I got shot extracting him from Serbia. I was captured and tortured my father came to me in the hospital. He found me alright. I did not bungle up the mission. I'm a kid I never should have been on it!" Mycroft glowered at her "It was your bloody idea child!" Bronwyn sighed "That's just it Uncle Myc, I may be 17 but I'm still a child. You were supposed to say that dad would be alright and that I needed to just stay with you or John. None of this agreeing to train me for a mission that could have killed me!"

Mycroft looked between John and Sherlock "is she serious here?" Sherlock nodded "She's right Mycroft. She's still the child, you are the adult. You were supposed to keep her safe not nearly get her killed. This is not her fault. It's yours." Mycroft glared at him but on some level he knew that he should have kept Bronwyn home, he also knew that when he hadn't heard from her after the first week he should have sent a team in to find her. He should have taken better care of her, He should have taken her home with him and kept Sherlock's daughter safe.

Safe…he'd failed not only Bronwyn but once again he'd failed Sherlock. The one person he'd never wanted to fail again. Yes he cared for Bronwyn, naturally she was his niece, But Sherlock would be rendered useless if something had happened to his daughter, and he finally glanced around the room one last time and spoke softly "Sherlock, Bronwyn My Apologies on my failure to keep Bronwyn safe." Sherlock smirked slightly "Bet that hurt. You're forgiven this time Mycroft. Nearly kill my child again and I will kill you for real." Mycroft nodded and turned on his heel heading out the door.

John smiled down at Bronwyn "are you finished nearly killing yourself little girl? Because frankly I don't think my heart or your father's can take much more of this excitement of worrying about you" Bronwyn giggled and nodded "Yes John. I'm finished with it." He nodded and kissed her hand "Good girl." She glanced over at her father "Daddy, I need you to stop doing those little jobs for Uncle Mycroft. No more missions that can get you killed. I know I'm growing up but I still need you and I always will." Sherlock smiled and kissed her hand "If something likes that ever comes up again I'll be certain to discuss it and all the potential dangers that could happen. We will always discuss it. I'm sorry we didn't this time. But should it come up again I will come straight to you first, and make sure that I always keep in contact with you, no falling off the grid, not on you Lovely."

Bronwyn nodded slightly looking at him "You are the best father in the world. And don't let anyone tell you any different okay." Sherlock nodded and leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the cheek "And you my Lovely are the best and most beautiful daughter in the world." She smirked slightly "Ahh well Yeah I'm pretty awesome." Both men laughed loudly causing Bronwyn's own laughter a well.


End file.
